Petites douceurs d'été
by ocechan
Summary: Receuil de petit drabbles axés sur le couple DM/HP, pas de lemon, juste de l'humour ; Premier essai de fic HP, donc passez me dire si vous aimez! Les erreurs étaient dues à un erreur de réception et non un language sms dont j'ai horreur. Désolée
1. Chapter 1

**Bla Bla:**Premier OS Harry Potter ! J'espère que vous apprécierez! Recueil entièrement corrigé par Mina-08. Et oui j'ai trois êta pour moi toute seule XD Vu que je publie beaucoup!

**Diclamer:**Les persos sont à J.k. Rollings.

**Couple:** DM/HP

**.oO0Oo.**

Drago Malefoy, 23 ans, détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe pour services rendus pendant la guerre, anciennement prince des Serpentard, auror confirmé malgré son jeune âge et réputé, ayant regagné sa notoriété perdue après la chute de son père, et l'heureux compagnon du Survivant en personne, Harry Je-Suis-Une-Bombe Potter, traquait une bête féroce et redoutable. Il la pistait depuis plus d'une heure, tendant pièges sur pièges, tous déjoués par la malignité de la créature.

Drago était prudent, très prudent, car il s'était déjà frotté à cette créature, et elle avait laissé sur son bras droit la marque profonde de ses griffes, et qui le démangeait pendant la saison des pluies. On pouvait même dire qu'il était plus que prudent : au cours de sa -certes courte- carrière d'auror, il avait eu à affronter vaillamment des créatures qui en faisaient reculer plus d'un dans les rangs même des aurors plus âgés. Mais celle ci était particulièrement redoutable.

Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe gauche (qui était à se damner, comme le reste de sa personne, ne manquait il pas de faire remarquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, n'hésitant pas au besoin à créer les dites occasions) avant de rouler lentement sur sa joue pour finir mourir sur sa mâchoire.

Il se raidit soudain, les sens en alerte. La bête avait bougé, et se dirigeait droit vers un des pièges. Le cœur de Drago se mit battre à tout rompre, tandis que ses iris gris métal suivaient la progression de son ennemi. Avec précaution, il se plaça dos sa cible, avant de se mettre à hurler tout en bondissant, dans un éclat de témérité typique Gryffin, qui fit honte à Salazar Serpentard par delà les âges.

Effrayée par le bruit, la bête bondit, et atterrit droit dans la cage que Drago avait minutieusement dissimulée. Dans un grand cri victorieux, il s'abattit sur la cage, abaissa la grille et ferma le verrou, avant de lancer :

"Harry, c'est bon, j'ai attrapé le chat, il est dans sa cage, on peut partir !" A peine couvert par les miaulements furieux du dit chat.

**.oO0Oo.**

Voilà XD Ma première mini fic HP, sans grande prétention ;) N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Il n'y avait aucune faute! Ouais!


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième OS Harry Potter ! Attention les yeux ! Même principe que le premier : fin inattendue. Bonne lecture !

**.oO0Oo.**

"Dra...Drago !" Appela, paniqué, Harry Potter, vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ordre de Merlin première classe, auror confirmé et homme au foyer épanoui. "Vite ! C'est Angie, elle... elle... Elle ne bouge plus !"réussit-il à articuler avant d'éclater en sanglots.

A ses cris, Drago Malefoy, son compagnon, bombe sexuelle à l'état pur, pas habillé, pas gélifié ( c'était la nuit, aux environs d'une heure du matin) tomba du canapé sur lequel il se reposait, et accourut aussi vite qu'il le put aux côtés de son amant, renversant une bonne partie du mobilier dans sa hâte.

Il trouva un Harry Potter sanglotant sur le corps sans vie d'Angie. Cette vision lui fit l'effet d'un coup de revolver tiré à bout portant dans l'estomac, et il sentit bien malgré lui des larmes monter à ses yeux. Se ressaisissant avec peine, décidant d'être fort pour deux, Harry étant dans l'incapacité de le faire, il prit Angie dans ses bras, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'amour de sa vie, et transplana à l'hôpital.

Ils furent tout de suite reçus par une équipe de médecins chevronnés, leur cas étant grave, voire désespéré. Seul un miracle pouvait ramener Angie à la vie, et ils en étaient tous conscients.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le médecin chef sortit du bloc, les épaules basses et la démarche pesante.

"Désolé... Avons fait notre possible...était trop tard..."

A ces mots, Harry s'agrippa violemment à la chemise de Drago, laissant éclater son chagrin, le noyant dans un torrent de larmes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ne pleure plus, je t'en rachèterai une autre, de petite voiture de police..."

**.oO0Oo.**

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? L'idée m'es venue alors que je préparai mon cosplay pour chibi JE. Cherchez pas, il y avait aucun rapport entre cette fic et mon costume de Suzaku, de Code Geass XD

Si vous avez aimé, reviews ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième OS HP ! Je suis en forme en ce moment, l'inspiration est avec moi XD Même principe narratif que les deux autres ;) Bonne lecture.

**.oO0Oo.**

Pour moi, Harry Potter, il y a une chose que j'aime faire entre toutes. C'est mon plaisir de la journée, mon moment phare ! Je vais vous en parler en quelques mots :

C'est un grand plaisir lié -appelons le comme cela- à un objet. Il est long, parfois dur mais souvent flexible, de couleur variable selon l'individu, surmonté d'une fière touffe de poils dont la couleur est elle aussi variable. J'aime particulièrement quand ma bouche, engloutissant en partie l'objet, effectue de lents va-et-vient qui s'accentuent et s'accélèrent progressivement. Je ne peux m'empêcher alors de gémir, quand le plaisir atteint son paroxysme, avalant la substance blanche alors présente dans ma bouche, plutôt que de la recracher comme le font la plupart des gens (les femmes surtout).

Oh oui, je l'aime, ma brosse à dents !

**.oO0Oo.**

XD avouez que vous vous attendiez pas à ça XD ça vous a plu ? Si oui, bouton vert ! Si non, bah Petite croix rouge :p.

Pour ceux qui avaient compris autre chose que la brosse à dent, bouton vert obligatoire! Bande de petites perverses/ petits pervers!


	4. Chapter 4

Les dix commandements de Drago Malefoy : (placardés au-dessus de son lit )

**I) **A un balai pour chiottes tes cheveux ne ressembleront pas.

**II) **Comme un Weasley, tu ne t'habilleras pas.

**III) **Aux premières années que cette année, la forêt ne soit plus interdire tu feras croire.

**IV) **Les balais de Gryffondor la veille du match Gryffondor-Serpentard tu planqueras.

**V) **Des sortilèges et des maléfices sur les sang-mêlés et les sang-de-bourbe tu jetteras.

**VI) **Les bonbons des élèves des classes inférieures à la tienne tu confisqueras, car préfet tout-puissant tu es.

**VII) **A Blaise du polynectar tu feras boire, pour que sur lui Parkinson (qui porte bien son nom, car des tremblements de dégoût elle provoque) se jette.

**VIII) **Les secrets de tout le monde hormis ceux de ta maison tu dévoileras.

**IX) **Quiconque embrassera Potter sans ta permission, du haut de la tour d'astronomie tu le/la jetteras.

**X) **Potter dans une salle obscure la nuit tu coinceras.

**.oO0Oo.**

Elles deviennent de plus en plus courtes :p Désolée !!! Je vais me reprendre ! XD

**Reviews ?**

Corrigé par ma deuxième bêta, Mina-O8 (les chapitre précédents aussi, mais le 1 il n'y avait pas de fautes à corriger! ;) )

Tout ce recueil a été corrigé par ses soins.


	5. Chapter 5

Ouf, j'ai vraiment la pêche en ce moment ! Profitez ça va pas durer ! Si mes drabbles vous plaisent, j'ai un autre recueil qui est en route, que j'aime beaucoup ! il s'appelle : "Ce qu'il faut faire ou pas". **Lisez aussi ma meilleure fic, SB/RL pour le pairing, "Ne déclare pas sa flamme qui veut" elle vaut le coup d'oeil je trouve ;)**

**.oO0Oo.**

"Ce que je trouve à Drago ?" Répéta stupidement Harry à la question de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. "Et bien...Hum...J'adore son côté Je-Suis-Une-Bombe-Et-Je-Le-Sais, quand il arrive en conquérant dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, sa moue suffisante made in Malefoy corporation. Je le trouve très drôle quand il débite une connerie plus grosse que lui sans s'en rendre compte et croyant fermement à ce qu'il dit. J'aime quand il met trois heures pour se préparer alors qu'il n'en a absolument pas besoin. Il est aussi très gentil et attentionné- si, si, je t'assure Ron !-

En plus, il n'en a pas l'air mais il est très maladroit. Je me rappelle qu'un soir où on se promenait au bord du lac il s'est pris les pieds dans je ne sais quoi, et il est tombé la tête la première en battant frénétiquement des bras, comme s'il allait s'envoler. En fait s'il était aussi paniqué, ce n'était pas qu'à cause de son brushing, mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas nager, ce dont il n'avait pas jugé bon de me dire, et que j'ai failli ne découvrir que trop tard.

Une autre fois, pour faire le malin, il est entré dans une armure et s'est retrouvé coincé dedans. On a mis plusieurs heures pour le faire sortir, je vous raconte pas la galère que ça a été !

Oh ! Et encore, il n'y a pas longtemps, il s'est fait courser par Miss teigne, qui avait l'air de le trouver à son goût -il fait même de l'effet aux chats- et a battu le record du 100 mètres avant de s'étaler de tout son long à cause d'un tapis qui je cite: "n'avait rien à faire là."

Le plus drôle, c'est son physique, qui est aristocratique. Ses yeux sont fiers, sa bouche fine et méprisante, ses longues mains blanches sont manucurées à fond, son corps est parfaitement musclé et son torse est... Wahou ! -Non Ron, ne vomit pas, et oui je sais que c'est de Malefoy dont je parle !- Vous vous rendez compte que même ses oreilles sont aristocratiques ?!"

**.oO0Oo.**

J'ai fait cette fic pour la dernière phrase qui m'est venue en faisant un fan art de Drago ! XD Reviews ?

Une seule faute! ouais!


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoici avec un petit DM/HP tout mignon, qui m'as été inspiré par l'orage et la frousse que j'avais du tonnerre quand j'étais petite :)

Merci beaucoup à toutes (/tous ?) pour vos reviews, et d'avoir ajouté ce recueil dans vos favoris/alertes!

**.oO0Oo.**

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Drago Malefoy, préfet en chef, faisait sa ronde quotidienne dans les vastes couloirs de Poudlard. Une demi-heure seulement et il en avait déjà plein le dos, pestant contre ces rondes qui ne servaient à rien. En effet, si Drago aimait être préfet en chef pour pouvoir retirer des points aux autres maisons que la sienne, et en particulier celle de Gryffondor, la maison héréditairement ennemie des Serpentards, il n'aimait pas du tout se les geler pour son devoir. C'est vrai quoi, les seuls sortant de leur lit à cette heure pouvaient Merlin seul sait comment localiser chaque personne dans le château et donc les éviter, mais possédaient aussi la cape d'invisibilité!

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi il se donnait tout de même la peine d'arpenter ces couloirs alors qu'il s'imaginait beaucoup mieux pelotonné au chaud sous ses couettes ? Et bien c'est parce que malgré le fait qu'il abuse souvent de ses pouvoirs de préfet, il n'en était pas moins sérieux, et accomplissait donc tous ses devoirs, même les plus barbants.

Cependant cette nuit là, une nuit d'orage où le tonnerre grondait au dessus du château et où la pluie martelait sans relâche les hautes fenêtre de Poudlard, Drago allait pour la première fois apprécier ces rondes nocturnes. Car cette nuit là, il découvrit un Harry Potter terrifié et roulé en boule dans le renforcement d'un couloir, à moitié dissimulé par la pénombre.

Drago l'aperçut tout à fait par hasard, et serait passé à côté de lui sans le voir s'il n'avait pas entendu les petits bruits avortés de chiot battu qui sortaient de la bouche de son ennemi. Se retournant vers la source du bruit, et reconnaissant avec un grand sourire sadique son ennemi de toujours, il s'apprêtait à enlever vingt points à Gryffondor, mais ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge quand il croisa le regard épouvanté et plein de larmes d'Harry. Un étrange sentiment s'empara alors de lui, et une colère d'une force dévastatrice s'insuffla en lui, voulant détruire la personne qui avait osé faire du mal au jeune garçon brun. Il chancela, surpris de ce sentiment, mais se reprit bien vite, et s'agenouilla devant Harry, lui prenant délicatement les mains.

"Harry... Chut, Harry... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?" Murmura t-il, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, et qu'il lui tenait les mains avec _délicatesse._

Harry s'arrêta alors aussitôt de gémir, contemplant avec stupéfaction Drago. Mais le tonnerre se rappela à lui, grondant de plus belle, lui arrachant un cri, avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras d'un Drago déboussolé, qui venait de comprendre que la personne avec qui il voulait en découdre n'était autre que l'orage.

Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, goûtant la chaleur de l'autre, se sentant merveilleusement bien et se demandant pourquoi ils avaient passé tant d'années à se détester.

Harry releva alors timidement la tête du torse de Drago sur lequel elle était appuyée, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son vis-à-vis en un chaste baiser, avant de tomber inanimé dans ses bras.

Paniqué, Drago secoua Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger ronronnement. Cet imbécile venait de s'endormir.

**.oO0Oo.**

Ça change un peu des autres qui étaient plus axés humour, mais bon ce OS ne me déplait pas.

**Reviews ?**


End file.
